Segredos - Garotos se Descobrindo
by Sheilinha
Summary: Ron e Harry descobrem algumas revistas com temas "adultos", isso os leva a aflorarem sua sexualidade, os levando a debater sobre sexo, os desejos, os hormônios estão a mil e eles compartilham de momentos cada vez mais íntimos.
1. Eu quero ser feliz

******NA - PS. esta fic contem cenas slash, contra indicado para menores e pessoas sensíveis, se vc não curte o tema, Não leia, se isso vai acabar com sua infância, Não leia, não digam que eu não avisei!**

Este primeiro capítulo é somente para situar, a fic data e local espero que gostem!

**Capitulo 1 – Eu quero ser feliz**

Esta história começa nas férias de verão na toca, antes do início do 6º ano letivo em Hogwarts.

Harry havia passado por muitas coisas no último ano e tinha tomado uma decisão na sua vida, não ia mais ter medo, ele vira a morte de duas pessoas, ele havia sentido enfim percebido que a vida era curta demais, e tinha um louco tentando matá-lo ele tinha que tentar ser feliz agora.

Dumbledore o havia buscado na casa dos seus tios, eles haviam encontrado com o Prof. Slughorn e finalmente chegado na toca, ah! A toca como era bom estar ali, eles estava muito ansioso queria rever Rony, conversar com ele, - Rony era seu melhor amigo, sua fortaleza, seu apoio, o mundo parecia melhor quando eles estavam juntos respirar era mais fácil quando ele estava com Rony.

Assim que Harry entrou a Sra. Weasley ofereceu a Harry uma saborosíssima sopa de cebola, aliás Harry não conhecia nada que a Sra. Weasley fizesse na cozinha que não fosse simplesmente divino. Harry tomou sua sopa tentando prestar atenção na conversa que os pais de Rony travavam. Harry queria ver Rony, mesmo que o amigo estivesse dormindo Harry não se importava. Bocejou, pois já estava bem tarde embora quisesse ficar acordado por mais tempo.

A Sra. Weasley vendo Harry bocejar disse:

– Cama – Harry ainda tentou disfarçar, mais ela continuou - Já arrumei o quarto de Fred e Jorge para você, será todo seu. Harry quase não conseguiu esconder a sua frustração de não encontrar Rony naquela noite — Por que, aonde eles foram? Ele perguntou  
— Ah, estão no beco Diagonal, dormindo no apartamentinho em cima da loja de logros, porque estão muito ocupados — disse a Sra. Weasley. — Confesso que no princípio não aprovei, mas realmente parecem ter jeito para o negócio! Vamos, querido, o seu malão já está lá em cima.— Noite, Sr. Weasley — disse Harry enfim vencido e cabisbaixo, recuando a cadeira. Bichento saltou com leveza de seu colo e desapareceu da cozinha.

O quarto de Fred e Jorge era no segundo andar. A Sra. Weasley apontou a varinha para uma lâmpada na mesinha-de-cabeceira e imediatamente ela acendeu, inundando o quarto com uma agradável claridade dourada. Embora houvesse um grande vaso de flores sobre uma escrivaninha diante de uma pequena janela, seu perfume não conseguia disfarçar o cheiro que impregnava o quarto e que, para Harry, era de pólvora. Uma grande parte do chão estava ocupada por várias caixas de papelão lacradas, mas sem identificação, entre as quais se encontrava o malão de Harry.  
Aparentemente o quarto estava sendo usado como um depósito provisório.

Após colocar seu pijama, e deitar em uma das camas, Harry ficou pensativo, mais uma vez pensativo.

Pensava no último ano, em Sirius e em como o seu padrinho havia morrido, sem ser feliz e ele não ia deixar isso acontecer com ele, os pensamentos de Harry logo foram para em Rony e seu peito doeu – "_Nossa eu levei tanto tempo para perceber, o estava na minha cara"_ – pensou Harry, ele se sentia tão bem com Rony ao seu lado, tão protegido, era como se o mal não pudesse lhe atingir. Harry riu, pois lembrou-se de Aragogue e da toca das aranhas – "_Isto é me sinto protegido se não tiver nenhuma aranha por perto"_.

Sorrindo, Harry voltou para a cama, virou-se para o outro lado e adormeceu instantaneamente.

Segundos depois, ou assim pareceu a Harry, ele acordou com tiros que imaginou serem de canhão, ao mesmo em tempo que a porta se escancarava. Ao sentar-se na cama, ouviu alguém abrindo as cortinas: era como se a claridade ofuscante do sol lhe golpeasse os olhos com força.

Protegendo-os com uma das mãos, ele tateou inutilmente com a outra, à procura dos óculos.

— Que é isso?

— Nós não sabíamos que você já estava aqui! — disse urna voz alta e excitada, e Harrysentiu um soco no cocuruto da cabeça.

— Rony, não bata nele! — ralhou uma voz de garota.

Harry encontrou os óculos e colocou-os, embora o excesso de claridade não lhe permitisse enxergar quase nada.

Um vulto longo agigantou-se à sua frente por um momento; ele piscou Rony Weasley entrou em foco, sorrindo.

**N/A² Aqui começa de verdade esta fic, agradecendo a Viviane Barreda que tão maravilhosamente e pacientemente betou esta fic pra mim. Valeu Vivi.**


	2. As Revistas

**Capitulo 2 – As Revistas**

Estavam Harry e Rony no quarto de Fred e Jorge: - Hermione e Ginny estavam no quarto da ruiva, as garotas adoravam ficar tagarelando entre elas. Rony raramente entrava lá, aliás Rony se lembrava que a última vez que entrou no quarto dos irmãos estes, estes haviam transformado seu urso de pelúcia em uma aranha peluda e enorme, não era realmente uma boa lembrança, mais como os gêmeos não moravam mais lá Rony se sentia muito mais seguro agora.

- Nossa que tédio nada pra fazer mamãe mal deixa a gente ficar lá fora – reclamou Rony – As meninas ficam trancadas no quarto da Ginny, que será que elas conversam tanto?

- Não sei – disse Harry simplesmente enquanto fitava o teto do quarto deitado em uma das camas – coisas de garotas eu acho.

- Nossa! Quantas caixas aqui, Fred e Jorge realmente deixam muitas coisas pra traz! Comentou Rony – Harry você sabia que eles colocaram um feitiço neste quarto impedindo que se pudesse aparatar daqui?

-Não, por quê? – quis saber Harry

- Sei lá acho que eles estavam testando um dos feitiços de proteção que guarda Hogwarts, sabe como eles são, pra quebra as regras ele são bem inteligentes. – Respondeu Rony.

Rony ficou procurando nas caixas acumuladas no canto do quarto alguma coisa interessante pra poder se distrair, quando ele soltou uma grande exclamação! – Uau... olha isso Harry! Play Wizard!

Harry retirou sua atenção do teto do quarto pela 1ª vez desde que as meninas saíram, se levantou e foi ao encontro de Rony e as revistas.

Rony estava eufórico, Harry nunca tinha visto o amigo assim.

– Olha isso Harry é um verdadeiro tesouro, veja todas estas bruxas nuas; - Harry pegou uma das revistas e começo a folhe - ar, era muito diferente das revistas de mulher nua dos trouxas, que eram de imagens paradas, sexy claro, porém paradas, a Play Wizard era diferente as garotas da revista se mexiam e faziam poses sensuais e alguns movimentos ousados, _bem ousados_.

Na caixa tinham várias revistas Rony pegou cinco delas e foi para uma das camas ver, Harry pegou duas, e foi para a outra cama.

Os garotos ficaram lá folheando as revistas; garotas sorrindo, completamente nuas, mandavam beijos acariciavam o próprio corpo, suas... intimidades..., Harry sentia seu corpo dar sinal de vida, olhou de canto de olho para Rony. O amigo estava completamente hipnotizado folheando a revista Harry notou que o _"corpo"_ de Rony também estava se manifestando.

De repente Rony se levantou.

– Eu preciso ir dormir, preciso ir pro meu quarto agora. – Harry riu

– Sei... dormir.

- É serio Harry, eu preciso sair, eu.. eu... – Rony estava vermelho, não só suas orelhas estavam vermelhas, mas seu rosto parecia estar em chamas

– Ai eu vou explodir, tá legal?

- Rony - começou Harry calmamente – você não pode sair daqui neste estado – disse Harry olhando para certo ponto na calça de Rony – já pensou se você esbarra em alguém, sua mãe..., Ginny, Hermione... ou até mesmo Bill e Fleur, esqueceu que estão todos em casa?

- Como se o seu estado estivesse muito diferente do meu – rebateu Rony.

Os dois se olharam que começaram a rir.

- Merlin! O que vamos fazer? –perguntava Rony – vamos ter que pensar em coisas horríveis para nos acalmarmos, tipo... tia Muriel de biquíni - concluiu Rony fazendo careta.

- Por que, não nos "aliviamos" aqui mesmo? – Começou Harry – Ah! Rony por favor – emendou Harry ao ver o amigo lhe lançar um olhar incrédulo

– Nós somos amigos há anos, dividimos o mesmo quarto, o mesmo vestiário, eu já te vi sem roupas, você já me viu sem nu,... não vejo nada de mais em fazermos isso, um na frente do outro, acho que já temos intimidade suficiente pra isso.

- Não sei Harry,... não sei se eu consigo na sua frente, eu sempre fiz isso sozinho – disse Rony tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento.

- Bom, você é quem sabe – disse Harry voltando para a cama em que estava, com a revista na mão, e começando a tocar sua intimidade, ainda por cima da roupa.

O ruivo se deu por vencido deitou na outra cama e voltou sua atenção para a revista, onde bruxa se masturbava olhando para ele. Rony começou a tirar da sua consciência que Harry estava no mesmo quarto que ele, e segurou o próprio membro, que já estava latejando, duro, a imagem da bruxa se tocando para ele era mais do que ele poderia aguentar.

Rony estava com uma calça que lembrava muito o moletom dos trouxas, ele ficou se acariciando por cima da própria roupa durante um tempo, o tesão, só aumentava, ele retirou o membro da calça e começou a se masturbar, imaginando que a moça da revista o estava acariciando, de repente a bruxa da revista deu lugar para Hermione em seus pensamentos, – Rony parou por um minuto olhou de canto de olho para Harry, com medo que o amigo pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, quando viu que Harry continuava com sua atenção voltada pra própria revista, ele voltou para seus pensamentos – ficou imaginando Hermione, o tocando, o acariciando, se tocando para ele.

Naqueles pensamentos nada puros, seu tesão só aumentava, e ele começou a se masturbar com vontade, esquecendo completamente que Harry estava ali, no mesmo quarto, na cama ao lado.

Harry estava entretido com sua revista, as moças das fotos, faziam caras e bocas sensuais, e de quando em quando, se tocavam de uma maneira muito ousada. Harry que estava se tocado de leve, ainda por cima da calça, quando ouviu os gemidos, vindo da cama em ao lado, olhou devagar e viu que Rony estava se masturbando. Ver o amigo se tocando daquele jeito, deu a Harry um tesão tão grande, que a revista começou a parecer um capítulo chato de historia da magia, seu membro pulsou dentro da calça.

Harry se perguntava o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ele não era gay, afinal há alguns meses ele se encontrava em uma paixonite por Cho Chang, tudo bem que a história entre eles não acabou como Harry gostaria, mas daí, a começar a sentir tesão vendo seu amigo se masturbar era de demais.

O fato era que os gemidos de Rony, não o deixavam pensar em mais nada, ele voltou sua atenção para o amigo que se masturbava com ardor – Harry sem pensar retirou o próprio membro da calça e começou a se tocar, vendo Rony fazer o mesmo. Harry prestava atenção à cada movimento das mãos do amigo, em como seu membro era bonito, rosado, grande, realmente Rony tinha um pênis incrível, Harry observava o seu rosto cheio de tesão, e em como Rony estava ficando bonito e em como aquilo o excitava.

Rony já estava chegando lá, quando abriu os olhos e viu que Harry o observava enquanto se tocava, ao invés de ficar com vergonha e constrangido, como seria o correto, Rony sentiu-se bem em estar sendo observado por seu amigo, aquilo o fez caprichar nos seus movimentos, e ver Harry manipulando o próprio pênis e olhando para ele, fez o seu prazer chegar ao ápice, Rony não podia mais aguentar assistir Harry se tocando, olhando diretamente para ele... isto foi a gota d'água, Rony explodiu num orgasmo intenso, fazendo o esperma voar longe.

Harry, ao ver Rony se contorcendo de prazer, não suportou e gozou também, sujando sua barriga com uma trilha de esperma.

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, com a respiração ofegante durante um tempo, aos poucos foram se recompondo, ao se olharem, sorriram sem graça um para o outro, Rony pegou um pano que estava em uma das caixas para se limpar, Harry virou o rosto para observar o amigo quando escutou o gemido alto de exclamação!

– Oh! Merlin, espero que isso saia sozinho, digo, sem precisar de uma magia específica – disse Rony ao ver seu pênis azul depois que passou o pano que estava na caixa - Já pensou eu ter que perguntar pra eles como eu faço pra que "ele" volte a cor normal? – Disse Rony apontando para o seu membro, Harry riu com gosto e tomou cuidado de se limpar com alguma peça de roupa sua.

- Não acredito que eles nunca me mostraram uma revista destas, sabe tenho quase certeza que no quarto do Bill e do Charlie devem ter outras destas, eu sou um idiota mesmo, quando formos para o Beco Diagonal eu vou comprar algumas, ta na hora de começar a minha coleção. – Disse Rony se levantando e indo em direção à porta – Acho que já estou em condições de sair, preciso tomar um banho e rezar pra esta coisa azul sair, Boa Noite Harry.

Harry se recompôs e colocou seu pijama e ficou deitado, pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer, o que foi aquilo que ele sentiu ao ver Rony se tocando, nunca tinha visto seu amigo com outros olhos, nunca tinha tido duvida sobre sua masculinidade e sexualidade, gostava de garotas, nunca sentira tesão por nenhum homem antes, aliás nunca tinha sentido tesão em Rony antes, ou será que já?

Ele gostava de Rony, claro, era seu melhor amigo, assim como Hermione, mas Harry tinha uma preferência por Rony, isto sempre esteve claro para ele, ainda mais depois de que seu refém na tarefa do troneio tribruxo foi Rony, claro que aquilo pegou um pouco mal, afinal todos os reféns dos outros eram pessoas do sexo oposto por quem eles tinham sentimentos nada fraternais, havia Gabrielle a refém da Fleur, que era sua irmã, e só por isso Harry não se sentiu tão mal, afinal os Weasleys eram a referência de família mais próxima que Harry possuía. – "_Não foi nada de mais, só coisas de meninos"_– disse Harry para si mesmo, antes virar para o lado e tentar dormir.

Rony conseguiu chegar no seu quarto sem encontrar ninguém pelas escadas de sua casa, pegou seu pijama e foi tomar banho, felizmente aquele negócio azul saíra com a água quente. Ele ficou relaxando embaixo do chuveiro quente, se lembrando das revistas, estas lembranças fizeram seu corpo dar sinal de vida, quando ele fechou os olhos , lembrou-se de Harry o observando, já estava excitado antes, e aquilo o deixou mais aceso ainda. Rony se masturbou lembrando da sensação que sentiu ao ver Harry se tocar olhando para ele.

Rony terminou o banho, e foi deitar, se perguntava, o que estava acontecendo com ele... Por que o fato de imaginar seu amigo tendo prazer em vê-lo se tocar, era tão prazeroso?

Rony não sabia dizer, nunca tivera dúvidas sobre sua sexualidade. – "_Aquilo foi um acontecimento isolado, é isso"_ – pensou Rony antes de adormecer.

Rony teve um sonho maluco, onde a moça da revista, dançava para ele totalmente nua, usando apenas uma gravata de Hogwarts, de repente a garota da revista era Hermione, que se abaixava entre suas pernas e começava a chupar seu membro, com avidez. Rony gemia e começou a investir contra boca de Hermione, e quando se deu conta não era Hermione e sim Harry que o sugava com fervor, recuperado do choque Rony começou a fazer um vai e vem na boca do amigo e sem mais nem menos, a cena mudou...agora os gêmeos entravam dançando can can e pintando tudo de azul, Rony, Harry, Hermione, Ginny e as meninas da revista dançavam junto com os gêmeos, deixando tudo onde encostavam colorido, com azul, verde, branco, vermelho e ao fundo sua mãe chegava com uma tinta branca e o chamava _"Rony...Rony ... Rony"_

Rony abriu os olhos e sua mãe o chamava da porta do quarto – _"Acorde mocinho, o café já esta pronto".-_ disse a sua mãe; Rony sentou se na cama tentando lembrar-se do sonho estranho que tivera.


	3. Coisas de Meninos

**Capitulo 3 – Coisas de meninos?**

Harry desceu para o café, Rony já estava na mesa como de costume, por um instante eles evitaram se olhar apenas respondendo, - _"Dia!"_

-Dia!- Hermione e Ginny chegaram também para o café, ao conversarem amenidades, Harry sentiu que o clima entre ele e Rony estava menos tenso.

Passaram três dias desde aquela noite.

Durante o dia o tempo passava assim, hora brincando, hora ajudando a Sra. Weasley em alguma tarefa, à noite tinha se tornado uma rotina para Harry e Rony: Após as meninas se retirarem eles pegavam as revistas e começavam a _"sessão sacanagem_", como pensava Rony, alegremente.

Aquele já era o segredo deles.

Naquela noite, as meninas estavam demorando mais que o normal, para irem dormir, deixando Rony e Harry, impacientes com esta demora.

Não podiam dar bandeira e demonstrar que eles queriam que elas fossem embora, para não levantar suspeitas, então Rony teve uma ideia. Somente uma pessoa naquela casa tinha o dom de afastar as meninas. Fleur!

Rony começou a falar sobre a Fleur, coisas do tipo, _"Será que as primas dela são todas assim... tão hipnotizantes?"_ ou "_os cabelos dela estão a cada dia mais bonitos... _– Harry percebeu o que o amigo estava tentando fazer e o ajudou: _"pois é, o que será que ela usa" _e_ "o jeito como ela anda?"_ etc... eles sabiam que as meninas não ficariam muito tempose eles insistissem com este assunto, já que elas tinham tanta cisma com a pretendente a cunhada de Rony, e só o fato da veela ser o assunto, certamente bastaria para afastar as meninas.

Foi Ginny quem se levantou primeiro e disse, - "_Não vou ficar falando da Fleuma, e da família dela uma hora destas, prefiro ir dormir_".

Hermione também a seguiu olhando para eles de forma reprovadora, e de alguma forma um pouco magoada para Rony, por prestar atenção nos cabelos de Fleur.

Assim que elas saíram, os meninos riram aliviados.

- Finalmente - disse Rony – Quero te mostrar uma coisa que eu achei hoje.

Rony tinha ido aos quartos de Bill e Charlie durante o dia pra fazer uma "busca", e procurar algumas "coisinhas".

No quarto de Charlie havia uma revista de casais transando, Harry nunca tinha visto um filme "adulto" trouxa antes, mas ele tinha certeza que eram semelhantes àquelas revistas, pois as fotos se moviam tornando a "coisa" mais excitante ainda, folheando a revista eles viram mais casais. Em uma parte havia duas mulheres lambendo uma a outra, preguiçosamente, Rony quase enlouqueceu vendo aquilo, em seguida, para a surpresa dos meninos, ele se depararam com dois caras se tocando, um masturbando o outro, freneticamente.

Os meninos estagnaram num silêncio constrangedor por um instante, foi Harry quem teve coragem de falar primeiro. Ele havia prometido para si mesmo, após a morte de Sirius, que iria curtir a vida enquanto ainda tinha uma.

- A gente podia tentar isso – disse ele – deve ser muito mais interessante ter outra mão tocando a gente, uma mão deferente da nossa - Harry tentava colocar o máximo de naturalidade que conseguia na voz, ele sabia que _de natural, aquela situação não tinha nada_, mais ele ao menos estava sendo franco consigo mesmo, afinal eles estavam naquela brincadeira havia dias, por que não evoluir um pouco a coisa?

- Não sei, Harry, deve ser bom, mas é estranho – disse Rony meio que gaguejando.

Rony queria fazer algo diferente, _sentir algo diferente_, poxa ele já estava com 16 anos, nunca tinha beijado uma garota, seus hormônios estavam explodindo, seu corpo pedia mais, porém, ele tinha medo,... medo de que alguém os visse e medo de gostar do toque de Harry, de gostar daquilo, Rony tinha medo de ser estranho, de ser uma decepção para sua família. _"Ah! Maldita insegurança!"_

– Não sei se seria uma boa ideia – disse por fim.

- Qual o problema Rony? – quis saber Harry

- Harry... eu não sou... você sabe... não sou... – Rony gaguejava ao tentar dizer a palavra alto, sem ofender, caso Harry _fosse_.

- Gay? – completou Harry – Nem eu tampouco, Rony, eu só estava... querendo evoluir um pouco isso. – disse Harry fazendo um gesto demostrando a situação.

- Eu só estou propondo, porque é você, eu jamais faria uma coisa assim com outra pessoa, digo com outro cara... – Harry soltou um suspiro e continuou – escute Rony, você é o meu melhor amigo, você sabe de tudo sobre minha vida, e eu vou te contar uma decisão que eu tomei após a morte de Sirius.

Rony sentou se na cama e ficou prestando atenção no que o amigo iria lhe diria.

- Eu fiquei pensando muito na vida que o Sirius teve – começou Harry falando e andando pelo quarto dos gêmeos – tudo que ele deixou de viver, será que ele foi feliz? Escuta Rony, tem um louco à solta que pode me matar a qualquer momento, eu tenho a obrigação de aproveitar minha vinha vida enquanto eu posso, eu devo isso ao Sirius.

Rony entendia o que Harry queira lhe dizer, às vezes ele tinha vontade de ser feliz simplesmente sem se importar com os irmãos, se eles iriam aprovar ou não seus atos. Mas ele não tinha coragem para isso.

- Mais será que isso é normal? Digo, será que outros garotos da nossa idade fazem isso? Perguntou Rony.

- Acho que sim, pelo menos eu acho que nós somos pessoas, bruxos normais – respondeu Harry.

- Será Fred e Jorge e Lino?... ou Malfoy com Grabbe ou Goyle... – disse Rony rindo e fazendo careta – bom Charlie é um safado e esta revista estava no quarto dele, será que ele já fez isso com algum amigo?

Rony parecia mais calmo com o assunto ao imaginar que talvez, não fosse o único no mundo com desejos estranhos.

- Harry, se nos começarmos a fazer isso, este tipo de coisa - e apontou para a revista - isso teria que ficar só entre nós, nunca ninguém jamais poderia descobrir e nunca, nunca nós falaríamos sobre isso com outra pessoa, seria nosso _segredo_. – falou Rony – Combinado?

- Nosso segredo – disse Harry estendendo a mão para um aperto – Combinado, nosso segredo.

Eles apertaram as mãos como se aquele gesto selasse para sempre aquele segredo, que começou a existir entre eles, os tornando mais cúmplices, em tudo.

Eles se sentaram na mesma cama folhando a revista de sexo, os dois estavam muito excitados, de quando, em vez, um olhava o membro do outro, sem terem coragem de ir mais além, Harry estava com a mão sobre a cama, e Rony colocou a mão por cima da mão do amigo, e a trouxe na direção do seu membro. Harry engoliu em seco quando sua mão finalmente encostou, no membro de Rony, que soltou um gemido alto. O ruivo começou a fazer movimentos "pra cima e pra baixo" ainda com a mão sobre a de Harry.

Harry por sua vez também pegou na mão livre de Rony e a levou para seu sexo, Rony pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas depois repetiu o gesto do amigo.

Era estranho tocar no membro de Harry, e ser tocado por ele, _"era gostoso, muito gostoso, mas estranho!"_ – pensou Rony.

Rony lembrou se trancar a porta, pois até aquele momento qualquer um poderia entrar e ver o que eles estavam fazendo, ele retirou a mão de Harry e se levantou, e foi até a porta e a trancou.

Harry aproveitou o momento para pensar, em como era bom sentir as mãos de Rony em seu corpo, contudo, como era bom ele sentir o membro de Rony, em suas próprias mãos, a respiração de Harry estava ofegante, quando Rony sentou novamente na cama ao seu lado, eles se olharam num breve instante, e Rony novamente tomou o controle da situação, pegando as mãos de Harry e colocando novamente sobre seu membro, o ruivo gemeu assim que sentiu as mãos de Harry na sua intimidade, ele ia ditando a velocidade para Harry, que estava hipnotizado com a cena.

Harry estava lá manipulando o membro de Rony, que gemia cada vez mais, deixando Harry cada vez mais excitado com aquela situação. Do pênis de Rony ia saindo um liquido transparente e pegajoso, Rony gemia - com os olhos fechados, de repente Rony olhou nos olhos de Harry e olhou para seu membro fazendo ao amigo um pedido silencioso.

Harry pensou por um instante e disse –" _Depois você vai fazer em mim_" – Rony concordou com a cabeça, olhando Harry com um sorriso torto, malicioso. Ele abriu as pernas dando a Harry um espaço para se encaixar ali, Harry se ajoelhou neste espaço, o coração batendo acelerado, ele voltou a pegar em sua mão o membro pulsante de Rony, se aproximou lentamente, a respiração do ruivo estava desigual, observando cada gesto de Harry, que, por sua vez sabia que não teria como voltar atrás, _não agora_,- ele colocou a língua para fora, e encostou na cabeça do pênis do ruivo, sentindo o gosto cítrico azedinho do amigo, Rony gemeu e suspirou fundo, Harry continuou com a língua na cabeça do pênis e foi descendo por toda sua extensão, chegando próximo aos testículos, Harry voltou com a língua como de estivesse lambendo um picolé, e o colocou na boca por inteiro, neste momento Rony soltou um gemido um tanto alto, fazendo Harry olhar para ele.

Aquilo era estranhamente excitante, dar prazer a outra pessoa era fantástico, ele pôde ver Rony se contrair a cada gesto de sua boca, Rony começou a acariciar os seus cabelos, seu rosto, meio que o segurando às vezes investindo contra sua boca, em num determinado momento, Harry se deu conta do que estava fazendo, e parou de repente tirando o pênis da boca, mas ainda o segurando uma das mãos, olhou para Rony meio como se percebesse até que ponto aquela insanidade tinha chegado, mil coisas passando em sua cabeça. Rony que estava anestesiado de prazer abriu os olhos, e encarou Harry. Ficaram se olhando por um momento, até que Rony colocou as mãos em volta do rosto de Harry e o puxou para um beijo.

Foi um beijo intenso, cheio de desejo, Rony não pensou em nada naquele momento a não ser que queria beijar Harry, o moreno, por sua vez esvaziou a cabeça de qualquer pensamento e dúvida sobre o que estavam fazendo, o beijo deles foi ficando mais intenso a cada instante, era um beijo bem diferente do que ele tinha dando em Cho, era muito mais cheio de tesão, e um sentimento que ele não podia descrever. Eles separaram os lábios por alguns instantes, mas continuaram abraçados seus corpos colados febris, ambos gemeram quando suas ereções se tocaram, eles deitaram na cama, numa sofreguidão infinita, aos beijos e gemidos, Harry continuava masturbando Rony e sentiu que o membro do amigo estava latejando em suas mãos, ele sabia que logo o amigo explodiria, impulsivamente Harry invadiu a boca de Rony em num beijo urgente, eles gozaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que o beijo que eles estavam trocando se intensificasse ainda mais.

O barulho da respiração ofegante era a única coisa que se ouvia no quarto dos gêmeos, Rony e Harry ainda estavam abraçados com as cabeças próximas, quando se olharam sérios. O silêncio de repente invadiu o quarto, Harry estava tenso, sabia que o amigo era inconstante temia que ele se arrependesse ou algo do tipo, só que Rony deu um suspiro que parecia um sorriso e disse – _Nossa... isso foi... foi demais_ – virou para Harry e lhe deu um selinho na boca antes de se levantar para se recompor, alguém poderia aparecer.

Harry sorriu aliviado, "_estava tudo bem_", pensou ele, e olhou para Rony, dizendo, – "_você esta me devendo, e eu vou cobrar"_ – eles riram.

- Não se preocupe Harry ainda temos duas semanas antes do início das aulas, acho que poderemos quitar nossas dívidas. Riram descontraídos – mas por hoje acho que já chega, preciso... tenho que ir pro meu quarto já está muito tarde..., por Merlin que loucura, que fizemos – Ia dizendo Rony, num tom de quem descobre algo incrível.

Logo após se recomporem os meninos se despediram com um aceno de longe, por que ficar de beijinhos seria coisa de gays e eles não eram gays, eram apenas garotos se descobrindo, descobrindo sua sensualidade.


	4. Viciados?

**Capitulo 4 – Viciados?**

Na manhã seguinte tudo estava normal entre eles, Harry achou que ficaria um clima estranho entre eles, mais não, a conversa que eles tiveram antes deixava claro que não eram esquisitos, e que aquilo poderia ser normal entre os garotos daquela idade e que definitivamente _não era gays_, isto fazia com que ele se sentissem melhor, ou pelo menos pensar assim, os fazia se sentir melhor, sempre.

Durante o dia tudo estava correndo normalmente, eles ajudaram a Sra. Weasley nos afazeres domésticos, Rony por vezes reclamava que não era um elfo domestico, mais seus protestos nunca eram levados a sério por ninguém, na parte da tarde, eles ficavam jogando quadribol; Hermione não gostava muito da brincadeira, pois ela não gostava muito de voar mais era sempre divertido, por vezes eles apostavam corridas de vassouras, Ginny não achava muito justo visto que ela era a única que não tinha uma vassoura nova, porém mesmo assim ela dava muito trabalho.

No final da tarde o Sr. Weasley enviou um patrono dizendo que teria uma reunião da Ordem, a casa ficou cheia, Lupin, Tonks, Moody e Quim ficaram na sala conversando, a Sra. Weasley não os deixava participar da conversa, logo depois todos foram jantar, o Sr. Weasley convidou Remo e Olho Tonto para passarem a noite n'A toca , já que teriam que sair cedo para uma missão.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam, se Olho Tonto dormisse lá, não poderiam fazer nada, pelo menos não enquanto o ex Auror tivesse lá, ele poderia ver tudo ao seu redor inclusive enxergar sobre as paredes, privacidade e Moody não combinavam na mesma frase, a não ser que fosse começada com duas palavras "Falta de".

Naquela noite os meninos dormiram no quarto de Rony, lá foi colocada uma cama de montar para Harry.

- E se eles acharem as revistas? E se eles as jogarem fora? Ou pior e se eles mostrarem pra minha mãe? – se perguntava Rony aflito – o que faremos?

- Relaxa Rony, não vejo o Lupin entregando as revistas para sua mãe afinal ele já teve nossa idade e com certeza ele aprontava muito junto com Sirius e meu Pai, não tem por que ele entregar a gente – disse Harry tentando acalmar Rony.

- Ei Harry você acha que ele faziam isso? – Perguntou Rony – Você sabe... o segredo?

Harry nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, uma coisa era imaginar que os garotos da sua idade faziam, outra era imaginar Sirius, Lupin e seu Pai, afinal eles não eram garotos, aliás, eles já tinham sido..., será? – Não sei disse Harry – Lupin e Sirius... Será? – Ele não ia colocar seu pai naquele bolo, tudo tinha limite.

- Bom, de qualquer forma você, - disse Harry apontando para Rony que estava deitado na sua cama - ainda está me devendo, por hoje você me escapou, salvo pelo gongo, eu diria.

Rony riu de sua cama e disse – _"Eu não tenho culpa meu amigo, eu estou ficando viciado, olha como eu estou"_ – levantou as cobertas mostrando para Harry sua ereção.

- Rony cuidado, o Olho Tonto ta lá embaixo, não podemos nos descuidar, senão nosso segredo vai deixar de ser, segredo.

Harry apagou a luz e foi se deitar, ouviu uns gemidos vindo da cama de Rony tinha certeza que o amigo se masturbava, lembrou do gosto do membro de Rony dos gemidos dele enquanto o sugava, seu pênis estava duro, e ele também começou a se tocar embaixo das cobertas, às favas, se Moody poderia vê-lo agora, rapidamente ele também explodiu em um orgasmo forte e solitário.

- Pelo jeito não sou o único viciado aqui – disse Rony rindo de sua cama.

Harry também sorriu e disse – "_Ahh, cala a boca"._

Passaram quase dois dias com membros da Ordem indo e vindo, até que finalmente A Toca voltou ser somente dos 4 jovens e do casal Weasley.

Os amigo, passaram a tarde toda, desgnomizando o jardim, era divertido, Hermione tinha pena dos gnomos, isso fazia ela e Rony discutirem como sempre.

- Hermione, ele são apenas gnomos, eles se viram em outro lugar, são

ma praga... se deixarmos eles aqui no jardim, eles acabariam com as flores e com a horta da minha mãe, pelo amor de Merlin qual o seu problema?

- O problema é este, Rony Weasley, os bruxos tentam impor suas vontades acima de qualquer criatura, acima de todos e é exatamente isso que fazem com os pobres elfos doméstico, e não faça esta cara pra mim – disse Hermione quando viu Rony olhando pra cima como se dissesse "Ela é Louca".

Ginny e Harry se olhavam e riam com as discussões dos dois, a ruiva estava ficando cada dia mais bonita agora, e mais legal também, nos últimos tempos Harry percebeu que ela sabia até conversar, ele gostava da presença dela, não era como antes que só o fato de estar no mesmo ambiente que Harry já a fazia corar e gaguejar, hoje em dia ela estava muito mais segura de si.

- Acho que eles vão acabar juntos, se casando, sabia? – disse Ginny para Harry, que ficou observando os amigos discutirem.

– Será? Brigando deste jeito? – Perguntou Harry.

Ginny riu pra ele como se dissesse _você realmente não entende nada._


	5. O Xadrez

**Capitulo 5 – O Xadrez**

Já na parte da noite, após o jantar eles ficaram na sala por algum tempo até que Quim chegou e a Sra. Weasley os fez irem para cima, foram para o quarto de Rony, Harry dormiria lá na cama de armar, não faria sentido descer tudo novamente para o quarto dos gêmeos.

Ficaram conversando sobre como seria a volta à Hogwarts, o quanto eles não gostavam do Snape, de como a Hermione fazia para ficar acordada durante as aulas de História da Magia, estas coisas.

Mas já estava ficando tarde e as meninas não davam o menor sinal de irem dormir, de vez em quando Rony e Harry trocavam olhares cúmplice, tentaram o golpe de começar a falar de Fleur, mais Ginny os interrompeu – "_A Fleur é uma vaca, e as primas dela também devem ser, e vamos mudar de assunto_". - De nada adiantou os protestos de Rony sobre como a irmã se referia à quase cunhada.

- Xadrez, é isso, Harry, vamos jogar xadrez? – perguntou Rony sorrindo triunfante.

- Sim, claro – respondeu Harry ao ver Rony piscar pra ele.

- Ah francamente meninos, xadrez? Vocês não se cansam, Harry não sei por que você insiste nisso, Rony sempre vence no final – protestou Hermione.

- É vamos fazer outra coisa – Choramingou Ginny com manha.

- Não! O Rony esta me devendo algo e ele vai pagar hoje – disse Harry olhando nos olhos azuis de Rony – não saio daqui até conseguri o que eu quero.

- Quem sabe hoje não é o seu dia de sorte, ou melhor, sua noite de sorte? – Disse Rony piscando maliciosamente.

Os meninos arrumaram as peças e ficaram parados imóveis, Ginny e Hermione começaram a ficar impacientes com a demora.

- Vocês não vão se mover? – Perguntou Ginny

- A calma é fundamental neste tipo de jogo Ginny – Falou Harry com voz entediada – sabia que o jogo de xadrez trouxa mais longo da história levou mais de 20hs pra terminar?

- Sério - disse Harry, quando as meninas olharam pra ele - eu li a respeito no Guinness Book.

- Onde? Preguntaram Rony e Ginny ao mesmo tempo – Guinness Book o Livro dos Records, os trouxas criaram um livro onde todos os records, de todas as modalidades imagináveis estão anotados lá – Explicou Hermione como o de costume, parecendo que estavam em sala de aula.

- Uau que legal isso, você tem um deste Hermione? – Perguntou Rony.

- Claro que não, Rony por que eu teria uma coisa destas? – Preguntou a menina.

- Ah... sei lá, você tem tantos livros, eu gostaria de ver este – comentou Rony inocentemente.

O fato de Rony estar interessado em um livro e Hermione não ter este livro, foi demais pra ela, a morena se levantou mal humorada dizendo que já estava com sono e ia dormir, Ginny a acompanhou, a ruiva era muito elétrica pra ficar parada por mais de 20 minutos, quanto mais 20 horas. As duas se despediram deixando os meninos "entretidos" no jogo.

- Boa noite meninos, Harry espero que você ganhe pra variar – disseram as duas antes de sair.

Assim que elas fecharam a porta, os olhos dos meninos se cruzaram, e ficaram assim por um tempo, apenas se olhando, Harry achava que estava ficando louco, pois estava achando Rony bonito, quer dizer ele nunca achou que o amigo fosse feio, contudo nunca prestou atenção nele como naquele momento, como seus lábios eram bem desenhados, como seu cabelo cor de fogo era brilhante..., definitivamente ele estava ficando louco.

Harry se levantou foi até a porta abriu devagar e viu que as meninas já tinham ido para o quarto de Ginny, a sala parecia silenciosa, os pais de Rony já deviam ter ido se deitar. Harry fechou a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho e a trancou.

Virou de vagar e viu Rony sentado na cama ainda com o tabuleiro de xadrez aberto, ele evitava olhar para Harry, que por sua vez foi pegando as peças e as colocando de volta na caixa, algumas peças protestaram já haviam se preparado para o combate, _mas_ pensou Harry a _batalha ali seria outra_, assim que a última peça de xadrez foi devidamente guardada, os meninos voltaram a se olhar, Harry percebeu que Rony estava tenso, sem saber o que dizer e o que fazer.

- Harry eu, você ... – Começou Rony.

- Shhh – disse Harry – Calma, nosso segredo e você tá me devendo, lembra? – O moreno foi chegando mais perto, e finalmente se beijaram.

Não foi igual ao 1º beijo que foi dado com urgência em um momento de extremo prazer, este foi calmo, foi aos poucos se tornando intenso, os meninos tiveram a oportunidade conhecer a textura dos lábios, a boca um do outro, seus corpos iam dando sinais de vida, seus corações batiam acelerados, eles podiam sentir um ao outro.

Quando o beijo cessou Harry começou a tirar a blusa de Rony, que por sua vez ia despindo o amigo da mesma forma, Rony começou a ficar mais confiante, e a dominar mais a situação, ele tirou a camisa que Harry usava, e começou a beijar o pescoço do moreno, e voltava a beijar a sua boca.

Rony foi beijando até que parou nos mamilos de Harry, e os lambeu, Harry gemeu – Ah Merlin... isso é... porra, isso é bom – Harry não esperava sentir prazer ali dessa maneira, Rony era um _filho da puta_, nem parecia que era inexperiente naquilo como Harry.

"_Ele será um excelente amante quando tiver mais experiência_", pensou Harry, enquanto o amigo o levava à loucura, beijando seu pescoço, mamilos, Rony foi descendo e finalmente levou sua mão até o membro de Harry, que deu outro gemido, Rony ainda o tocava por cima da calça, ele estava tão duro que Harry começou a ajudar o amigo a se livrar da peça, logo Harry estava completamente nu, Rony parou de "trabalhar" em Harry e se despiu também, Harry notou que Rony estava mais confiante, achava que o amigo andou vendo sozinho aquela revista com os dois caras, ele estava muito dono da situação e Harry, se deixando dominar, estava gostando de ter o amigo no comando.

Rony se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Harry, que se curvou e o beijou, durante o beijo ele pegou no pênis do moreno, apertando entre as mãos, Harry gemeu, ainda no beijo, Rony começou a masturbar o amigo lentamente, Harry gemia. O beijo findou quando eles precisaram respirar, Harry olhou para o azul celeste dos olhos de Rony, e olhou para seu membro, que Rony manipulava lentamente, num pedido mudo que Rony atendeu na hora.

Rony respirou fundo, não tinha como fugir, abaixou a cabeça e lentamente lambeu a cabeça do membro do amigo fazendo Harry enlouquecer, aquilo era muito bom, o ruivo finalmente abocanhou seu membro sugar com vontade.

- Xeque – disse Harry, num sussurro, fechando os olhos com um sorriso maroto entre os lábios.

Rony não deu atenção, sentia o gosto do amigo invadindo sua boca, não era ruim, pelo contrário era até muito bom, contudo o melhor era ver Harry se contorcendo de prazer, e saber que ele era o responsável por isso. Era uma sensação muito boa escutar os gemidos abafados do amigo.

Rony passava a língua por toda a extremidade do pênis do amigo, indo até os testículos, se demorando lá, Harry notou que o amigo estava tentando chegar em "outro ponto", quando ia protestar sentiu a língua de Rony em seu ânus – "_puta que pariu, que delícia_" – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, suas pernas já não obedeciam, ele estava completamente entregue.

"_Rony maldito"_, ele sabia o que estava fazendo, sabia o que queria, e pelo jeito ele teria o que quisesse se continuasse daquele jeito, Harry não se sentia capaz impedir ou de negar nada a Rony, não naquele momento. A língua do amigo ia fazendo movimentos circulares enquanto as mãos iam o masturbando, as mãos de Rony estavam cobertas com a lubrificação de Harry, Rony foi voltando com a língua para o pênis, e o colocou inteiro na boca, o sugando delicadamente, foi introduzindo o dedo lubrificado na intimidade anal de Harry, o fazendo delirar.

Um dedo, depois dois, "_Droga por que eu não consigo fazê-lo parar?"_ – pensava Harry. Rony fez Harry deitar na cama, o ruivo por cima, eles se beijaram. Harry não sabia ao certo se estava aliviado ou frustrado, as coisas iriam parar por ali, ele não permitiria que fossem mais além, tudo tinha limite.

Rony por cima ia beijando sua boca, sua intimidades se encostando, ele desceu um pouco passando a língua novamente em seus mamilos, esta posição deixou seu membro na entrada da intimidade de Harry, que tentou mudar de posição, Rony voltou pra cima dele, e disse em seu ouvido.

– Calma a gente só tá brincando, relaxa, eu não vou fazer nada que você também não queira – Harry tentou relaxar, Rony voltou a dar atenção ao seu mamilo, subia beijava o seu pescoço, o membro do ruivo quase todo o tempo roçava o limite de Harry, Rony estava ardendo de desejo e de seu membro saia um líquido, quando ele encostava em Harry este sentia um tesão desesperado.

Harry mal conseguia pensar, estava completamente entregue, Rony o virou de bruços, beijando sua nunca suas mãos passeavam avidamente pelo seu corpo, deslizando o membro pelo seu traseiro num sobe e desce, torturante, a esta altura Harry já queria que Rony o penetrasse, porém ele nunca teria coragem de pedir. Num momento o membro de Rony foi certeiro na entrada de Harry, que gemeu suplicante.

Rony entendeu o recado e começou a forçar a entrada, devagar ele colocava a ponta e retirava, novamente colocava a ponta e retirava, Harry estava enlouquecendo com aquilo, ele queria sentir Rony dentro dele, precisava disso. Rony colocou seu sexo na entrada de Harry e empurrou, ele venceu a barreira, e começou a deslizar, Harry sentiu uma dor enorme o invadindo, tentou se afastar mas Rony o segurou pela cintura, impedindo que ele saísse.

- Rony para, isso doí, por favor – suplicou Harry – Tira, por favor.

- Só mais um pouco, cara, por favor, aguenta mais um pouco Harry... – Pediu Rony.

Harry foi sentindo seu corpo sendo invadido, por Rony à cada centímetro, aquela dor insuportável estava matando-o, quando finalmente sentiu os pelos pubianos de Rony encostarem em sua bunda, Rony se deixou cair sobre Harry, sussurrando em seu ouvido – _"Isso é muito bom, Harry, tão apertado, você está me levando à loucura_". – enquanto ia fazendo pequenos movimentos de vai e vem dentro do amigo.

Harry estava com os olhos fechado ainda, sentido o reflexo da dor que ele havia sentido, de repente ele começou a sentir um arrepio invadir seu corpo, uma onda de prazer começou a se instalar dentro dele, seu corpo arrepiou por inteiro, e assim ele começou a se mexer, dizendo frases desconexas – "_Oh Merlin... isso é muito bom, Rony vai mais rápido, me fode seu desgraçado"_ – ao ouvir isso Rony começou a bombar com mais força dentro de Harry, que suava, o moreno tinha perdido completamente a razão, a única coisa que importava naquele momento eram os movimentos de Rony.

- Ah! Harry você tá me enlouquecendo, você é muito gostoso – dizia Rony, enquanto bombava cada vez mais forte fazendo Harry ir mais para frente.

Rony saiu de dentro de Harry o virando de frente, colocando as pernas no amigo em seus ombros, fazendo Harry se abrir ainda mais, e novamente o invadiu, ambos gemeram, Rony estava à cada minuto mais dentro de Harry, a sensação de sentir os testículos batendo em sua bunda, era inebriante, e Harry estava com tanto tesão que parecia que explodiria à qualquer momento, Rony deitou sobre ele, o beijando ainda investindo num vai e vem frenético.

Harry sentiu o corpo suado do amigo junto ao seu, sentiu que estava quase gozando, - "_Oh céus_" ele nem havia tocando o seu pênis, este prazer todo que sentia vinha de Rony – olhou para o amigo que estava lá com investidas cada vez mais fortes, os seu olhos se encontraram, Rony o beijou com paixão. Harry explodiu num orgasmo, sufocando seu gemido no beijo, e sem ao menos tocar o próprio pênis, Harry fazia seu corpo se contorcer em pequenas convulsões involuntárias, dando a Rony mais prazer do que ele podia suportar e ele explodiu num orgasmo intenso, profundo dentro de Harry.

Eles ficaram ali, por um momento respirando, conectados, Rony havia desmontado sobre Harry, só se ouvia a respiração ofegante, eles ficaram ali, juntos, os corpos suados e a mente anestesiada, naquele momento não tinha espaço para certo ou errado, eles estavam exaustos. Rony deu um beijo em Harry e sussurrou em seu ouvido – _"Xeque-Mate!"_

Harry sorriu, Rony sempre ganhava no xadrez, mesmo quando a partida nem ao menos havia sido concluída.

Harry fez menção de se levantar, porém Rony o impediu.

- Dorme aqui, cabem os dois – Harry virou e encarou os olhos azuis de Rony.

– Você tem certeza?- perguntou inseguro.

- Tenho Harry, isso foi incrível, fica aqui do meu lado – disse Rony.

Harry se acomodou e eles ficaram ali, nus de conchinha na cama de Rony, aquilo parecia surreal.

Eles adormeceram.


	6. Duvidas, como lidar?

**Capitulo 6 – Dúvidas, como lidar?**

Durante a madrugada, Rony despertou, estava abraçado a Harry, e ficou pensando no que tinha acontecido, no que tinham feito e ... "_Uau!"_ foi o que conseguiu dizer a si mesmo, nunca tinha pensado que isto fosse acontecer, perder a virgindade com seu melhor amigo, será que era assim com todos? Será que isso era normal?

Bem, ele sentia-se normal, passou a mão pelo corpo de Harry, era macio e firme, o próprio corpo deu sinal de vida, as lembranças de tudo que tinham feito, fizeram ele sentir um friozinho na barriga, ele foi chegando mais perto de Harry, beijando a nuca do amigo, se aproximando ainda mais, o moreno estava lubrificado, eles não haviam se limpado, caíram exaustos e adormeceram.

Rony começou a pincelar com seu membro rijo o traseiro de Harry, este ainda estava adormecido, o ruivo foi beijando do pescoço à nuca, ia passando a mão na bunda do moreno, e levou sua mão até o membro teso do amigo, que despertou sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Rony o que você está fazendo? – perguntou Harry sonolento – Eu não acredito nós acabamos de..., você é insaciável, para com isso – disse Harry percebendo o que estava acontecendo e tentando se desvencilhar dos braços do amigo.

- Shhhhhh calma, por favor, você aqui comigo assim... me enlouquece – disse Rony sussurrando no ouvido de Harry, o prendendo em seus braços.

Harry não entendia por que não conseguia simplesmente se levantar, mandar Rony às favas, ele não conseguia se mover, as carícias de Rony o desconcertavam, o toque das mãos do amigo em sua intimidade, sentir o membro do ruivo abrindo passagem para dentro dele, eram paralisantes, Harry queria ter forças pra fazê-lo parar, mas não conseguia.

E novamente sentiu Rony o preencher.

Novamente Harry foi invadido por uma onda de prazer, desta vez não houve dor, foi só prazer, _Oh! Merlin_, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Quando ele propôs a "brincadeira" para Rony não esperava por isso, Harry só imaginou que ficariam um masturbando o outro, chupar foi o máximo que ele pensou, agora sexo! Não e o pior... ele estava sendo o _passivo_, nas duas vezes, e mais grave e pior de tudo, ele estava adorando a cada minuto, nunca pensou que poderia sentir tanto prazer assim, Rony vivia dizendo que não tinha talento nenhum, pois ele acabara de descobrir o grande talento de Rony Weasley, ele era um ótimo amante, obviu que Harry era virgem e nunca tinha transado com ninguém além de Rony mas estava claro, o amigo era _muito bom_ nisso.

Assim que o ruivo o preencheu por completo, parou e começou a beijar o pescoço de Harry – Rony, não podemos, vamos fazer barulho... eles vão nos ouvir – disse num sussurro, que misturava prazer e preocupação.

– Calma... tá quase na hora.- Rony disse rindo

Harry não precisou perguntar na hora _de quê,_ pois neste minuto, ele começou a ouvir o _Tum Tum Tum_, o vampiro baterista, que morava no sótão dos Weasleys, começou a batucada.

- Eu não disse? Ele sempre faz isso – falou Rony, agora acelerando seus movimentos, num vai e vem forte dentro de Harry, a respiração era ofegante, ele gemia baixo e dizia no ouvido de Harry – Você é muito gostoso, isso é muito bom.

O ruivo bombava forte e rápido, e com a mão livre masturbava Harry, este colocou sua mão por cima da do amigo ditando o ritmo que queria. Os movimentos estão fortes e rápidos, Harry sentia tanto prazer, ele rebolava para ouvir o gemido de prazer vindo do amigo.

Harry não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo, Rony avisou que estava quase lá, Harry acelerou o movimento em seu membro e explodiu em um orgasmo no mesmo instante que sentiu Rony crescendo mais e mais dentro dele, o ruivo também chegou ao seu limite e explodiu pela segunda vez naquela noite, dentro de Harry.

Após alguns minutos em que eles estavam esperando a respiração voltar o normal, Harry se levantou, foi ate seu malão pegando uma blusa velha do tio Valter e começou a se limpar, limpar o excesso de esperma que estava em seu corpo, quando terminou, ele jogou a camisa para que Rony fizesse o mesmo, colocou o pijama, destrancou a porta e foi se deitar na cama de armar, eles não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra naquela noite.

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou cedo, Rony ainda dormia, ele precisava de um bom banho, estava com a cabeça à mil, vários pensamentos invadiam sua mente. Até ontem estava certo sobre sua sexualidade, e que aquelas brincadeiras com o Rony eram coisas de meninos, que aquilo era normal, mas depois de ontem... tudo mudou, Rony o havia possuído, e o deixava mais inquieto é que _ele havia gostado_! Merlin ele havia gostado, e muito... e não sabia o que fazer agora, muito menos o que pensar.

Quando Harry terminou o banho, ele se vestiu e desceu até a cozinha onde a Sra. Weasley preparava o café. A mãe de Rony sorriu.

– Querendo aproveitar bem seus últimos dias de férias, não é Harry querido? Venha, sente-se e coma alguma coisa! Hum deixe me ver... temos ovos, salsicha, um bolo de...

- Ovos - disse Harry se sentando à mesa

Passado algum tempo em que Harry já estava satisfeito, Rony entrou na cozinha seus cabelos estavam molhados, ele também havia tomado banho, eles não se olharam.

- Bom dia – disse o ruivo

- Bom Dia Roniquinho – falou sua mãe carinhosa beijando o filho no rosto.

- Mãe para com isso – disse Rony ficando vermelho – que coisa, já to grandinho não acha?

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir com a cena, seus olhos cruzaram pela primeira vez.

- Vocês dois de pé há esta hora, só pode significar uma coisa? – falou a Sra. Weasley como quem tinha certeza de algo.

Os meninos congelaram, e se olharam novamente.

- O que mãe? – Perguntou Rony quase sem voz.

- Aquele vampiro não deixou vocês dormirem, não é? Já falei com seu pai precisamos dar um jeito nele, e esta noite ele estava mais barulhento que o normal.

Os meninos se olharam aliviados, como quem consegue voltar a respirar depois de uma crise de asma.

- Ah sim, este vampiro esta demais, muito barulhento! – comentou Rony com displicência e cara de pau.

Olhou para o Harry e deu uma piscadela.

Harry terminou o café antes de Rony e foi para o jardim, ficou sentado no muro vendo uma família de gnomos que passavam do outro lado, sua cabeça estava fervilhando, ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido, - _"meu Deus eu sou gay, só pode ser isso, eu nunca pensei, nunca"_. Quando uma voz o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Rony cuidadoso.

–Sim – respondeu Harry – querendo se levantar para sair, estava confuso e não queria conversar, não queria olhar para Rony, mas este o segurou pelo braço.

- Harry, que foi? Eu machuquei você? Fala... por favor – Rony falava num tom baixo.

- Rony eu não quero falar sobre isso, nós não devíamos..., eu não queria, ...não podia ter acontecido! Não podíamos ter ido até aquele ponto! – Começou Harry gaguejando nervoso.

- Ei cara! Eu achei que você estava curtindo tanto quando eu! Eu machuquei você? Você não gostou? Fala, eu quero saber, eu preciso saber! – O Ruivo perguntava, segurando o braço de Harry com ar preocupado.

- Rony eu tava curtindo, ...eu gostei, Merlin, eu adorei cada momento – confessou Harry – e é _este_ o problema, você não entende?

Rony começou achar que a conversa não tinha sentido, se o amigo tinha gostado tanto quanto ele, por que ele estava assim?

- Não, não entendo, me explica – falou sinceramente.

- Meu Deus! Rony, eu gostei daquilo, eu adorei aquilo, e se, se... se eu for gay? – falou Harry preocupado – Eu gosto dos seus beijos, gosto do seu toque, eu gostei quando você me ... me possuiu - falou Harry encarando Rony, num tom mais alto do que desejava.

- Pelo amor de Merlin! Harry fala baixo, a não ser que você queira tornar público, já imaginou se meus pais escutam isso? – disse Rony levando Harry para mais longe da casa.

Ao chegarem num ponto que Rony achou seguro, ele soltou o braço de Harry e olhou nos olhos. Queria entender por que o amigo estava tendo aquele surto, por causa da transa? Ele estava se sentido menos homem por que eles ...? Certo isso fazia sentido, mais o que aconteceu com a brincadeira de meninos?

- Harry, cara... por que isso agora? Por causa de ontem? Ou você sempre foi...Harry me explica por favor.

- Rony nós transamos, tá legal! Eu deixei, eu gostei, acho que o normal seria eu não gostar, mais eu gostei - confessou Harry – Isso só pode significar uma coisa não acha?

- Você já se sentiu atraído por outros caras? Sei lá tipo Dino, Simas, meus irmãos, Malfoy, a sei lá... – falou Rony quando Harry fez cara de nojo – já aconteceu alguma coisa semelhante?

- Não Rony! Que nojo! Nunca, sei lá... foi só com você, só por _que é com você_... – Falou Harry como se confessasse um crime.

- Então por que tudo isso? Eu também só fiz por que foi com você, não me vejo olhando pra bunda do Dino, nem pro físico do Simas, muito menos beijando o Malfoy – completou também com cara de nojo.

Os dois riram

- Mas e se eu for ... – Harry não terminou de falar, pois justamente naquela hora , Fleur saía de casa, com um vestidinho branco, com rendas no decote, um sapatinho de boneca, estava... _"divina, mais que o normal se é que isso era possível_" - pensaram os meninos.

Fleur andava como se estivesse em câmera lenta cada passo seu, fazia com que nada no mundo fosse mais importante, ela avistou os meninos e sorriu indo na direção deles.

- Bom Ju menins, Bill vai me levarr parra conhecer o trabalho d'le,não é fantastic? –Dizia a Loira. – Que caminhou até o portão do lado de fora e parou esperando o noivo.

Ela estava tão linda e radiante que os meninos sentiram o seus corpos darem sinal de vida.

Bill estava se aproximando, olhou para cara de bobo que provavelmente os meninos estavam fazendo, e olhou para a protuberância em suas calças e disse:

- Para o bem de vocês eu vou fingir que não estou vendo o volume na calça dos dois, mas caso isso volte a acontecer, serei obrigado a tomar providências – e os olhou de forma ameaçadora, indo se juntar a noiva, onde aparataram.

- Bom acho que isso responde suas dúvidas, não acha? - disse Rony olhando para o volume na calça de Harry – Definitivamente nós ainda gostamos de garotas. – o ruivo disse _"nós",_ pois seu corpo estava como o de Harry. Eles riram, com mais vontade ainda.

- Relaxa cara! Eu só faço isso por que é com você, sei lá não é esquisito se é com você, entende?

– Eu não acho que somos estranhos, bom talvez um pouco – comentou Rony, com o jeito irônico que Harry tanto gostava.

- Harry – começou Rony – Se você achar melhor, nós podemos parar por aqui, não vamos fazer mais.

- Não Rony, eu quero... – respondeu Harry – eu quero continuar, a noite de ontem foi fantástica, eu nunca tinha sentido nada igual.

- Jura? – Perguntou Rony com um sorriso satisfeito – você gostou mesmo?

- Digo, eu adorei também, nunca tinha sentido nada igual – Rony falou se aproximando o volume da sua calça pareceu dobrar de tamanho, mas ele sabia que não poderia se aproximar mais – Vamos ter que esperar até a noite agora, falou fingindo estar desolado.

- Vamos nos acalmar – daqui a pouco as meninas vão estar por aqui.

Eles deram um tempo andando no campo, depois quando já estavam mais "calmos" entraram, Ginny e Hermione tomavam café e conversavam animadamente, Ginny quando os viu disse:

– Ah vocês estão ai? Então, quem ganhou o jogo ontem? Aposto que o Rony ganhou, ele sempre ganha no xadrez.

Os meninos se olharam Rony riu meio encabulado enquanto Harry dava um tapa na cabeça do amigo, dizendo – convencido!

Eles não responderam a pergunta.


End file.
